


sorry

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mary-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies have no value if you continue to make the same mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

> setomary for anon on tumblr!! it turned out longer than i expected. i didn't proofread this, and i wrote it super quickly... haha;; so if you see any mistakes, please tell me!!

"It's boring."

Mary bit her lip, nails digging through the fabric of her dress and piercing against her skin.

"It's boring to think of new ways to kill everyone. Why kill them all when I could just kill one and get the same result?"

That's what Konoha had said. Or Kuroha. Whoever he was. It didn't really matter. She'd heard that voice enough times that it would send chills up her spine from a mile away. The voice never varied. Always the same pitch. Always the same tone. Unless he was busy putting a blade through Kido's stomach or a bullet through Kano's skull.

Unless he had his hands wrapped around Seto's neck, squeezing until it bruised, as Seto kicked and clawed and tried to break free. It was always useless, of course.

Back to the tragedy, Kuroha had grinned at her when they ran into him walking home. Had stared at her as he shot Seto point-blank. Right in his neck, so she was allowed to witness the pleasure of him bleeding out and choking on his own blood. And Mary had cried, clutching desperately at his jumpsuit.

Seto, being Seto, attempted a weak smile, and she wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't have to pretend like he was fine, because he very clearly wasn't. The words couldn't make themselves known, raw screams ripping and tearing their way from her throat as Kuroha turned on his heel and spun the gun around his index finger playfully before walking off.

"Like I said," He called over his shoulder. "If you want to fix this, you know what you have to do. Isn't that right?"

Seto twitched, his fingers shaking as he gripped her wrist.

"D... Don't..." He had breathed out, concentrating on his every syllable as if he was a high school student trying to recite a speech from memory. "It's..."

The looming figure tapped his foot impatiently until she spared him a glance.

"I'll see you soon, Queen," Kuroha grinned, waving her farewell.

And then he had disappeared.

By the time she'd looked back down at Seto, his eyes were already empty.

Seto had gone through this over a hundred times. It had to be over a hundred times by now. But he'd never shown any awareness of their terrible, horrible, tale.

Mary thread her fingers between his own lifeless ones and blinked as the tears fell, one after another after another.

This time would be different, she had told herself, this time was going to be different. Seto would have wanted it that way.

That's what she had told herself.

Now, sitting atop Seto Kousuke's headstone, she wasn't so sure.

The rest of them were at home. Grieving. She was fairly sure that they were all sharing a bed, but she had walked out of the small apartment and made her way to the graveyard alone. None of them stopped her.

Mary's fingers trailed along the rough top of the rock.

"I'm sorry," She said aloud.

No one responded.

If she concentrated enough, if she kept her eyes closed tight enough, it would almost be like he's giving her a piggy back ride.

"I'm really, really, sorry," Mary repeated.

Seto would have been okay with this. His life in exchange for everyone else's.

The thought of his selflessness made her heart clench painfully. If only he was less kind. More interested in his own well-being. It wouldn't be so hard.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

She collapsed onto the freshly tossed soil, hands clutching and grabbing at the dirt. A lump stuck in her throat, as if she was about to cry, but her body wouldn't let her. It just sat there, making her stomach turn and her head spin as she laid on the ground, six feet above the first person who had cared since her mother.

"I'm..." Mary gulped. "I'm sorry."

He wouldn't have wanted her to stand, to use her ability, to put everyone's life in peril, to give in to Kuroha's expectations, just for the chance to meet him again.  _Just_  to save him.

"Sorry."

But that was exactly what happened.


End file.
